


Vampires AKA Mabel's Dumb Crush

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Series: Mabcifica [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Vampire Pacifica, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: An introduction to a series of works featuring Mabel and Pacifica, my OTP from Gravity Falls. I hope to post more.





	Vampires AKA Mabel's Dumb Crush

Mabel stared up at the imposing figure of the Northwest mansion. Dipper was busy dealing with Bill Cipher, which translated to letting the demon throw chips at him for a while, so Mabel had been the one to answer the call of Mr. Northwest. He had complained that a vampire was in his home. Also, his daughter was gone, but that was secondary to the vampire. Mabel considered the mansion, apparently abandoned of all life but Pacifica and the vampire. 

Secretly, Mabel hoped saving Pacifica from a vampire would win her points with her long running crush. She tugged off her sweater, bright pink, and tied it around her waist. Dipper not being there was a bit concerning, but she was a girl with a grappling hook and pink shirt, so she was fine.

As she wandered the halls of the eerily silent Northwest mansion, she thought over her relationship with Pacifica. They had gotten closer over the last three years. At fifteen, they were both pretty good friends. Mabel had stopped looking at boys and started looking at her friend at fourteen. Pacifica had grown into a strong young women with a dazzling smile and soft hands. She had recently started joining them on adventures, which Dipper allowed only because Mabel had informed him of her crush. It was nice of him.

The halls were long and dark in the night, since that was the time vampires came out, according to Dipper. Mabel held only a flashlight in her hand, the thin beam alighting only a bit of the hallway before her. The mansion was unnaturally silent.

A shrill, long shriek of fury rang through the air. Mabel snapped to, withdrawing the wooden stake Dipper had prepared jogging in the direction of the yell. She dashed up stairs and down halls before coming across an open bathroom door. The door creaked as it opened, revealing a messed up bathroom. Mabel dropped the wooden stake she'd had prepared.

Pacifica's face was teary, eyes red-rimmed. Her hair was messy, her clothes torn by her long nails, her face unnaturally pale. Mabel gasped, covering her mouth. Pacifica had no reflection.

“You're the vampire,” Mabel whispered.

“Mabel,” Pacifica sobbed, covering her face with both hands, “Mabel.”

“What’s wrong?”

Mabel carefully approached, her hands outstretched placatingly. Pacifica bared dangerously sharp teeth as she scooted further back and away. Mabel stopped.

“Pacifica, I’m here to help you,” she explained. “It’s just me and you. What’s bugging you?”

“Just me and you?” Pacifica choked out.

Mabel nodded. Pacifica slowly calmed down, eventually crawling out a bit so Mabel could see more of her destroyed state. Her dress was the nice one she’d been wearing two days before, at the annual Northwest Banquet. It was torn to shreds and destroyed, revealing scars that Mabel could only assume had come from Pacifica herself.

“Have you been here since Friday?” Mabel cooed, crouching down to Pacifica’s level.

“Maybe,” Pacifica hiccupped. “I tried to find someone, but no one was there. Mabel.”

Said girl opened her arms, allowing Pacifica to launch herself into a hug. Mabel collapsed onto her back, giggling as Pacifica embraced her. A small spot in Mabel’s stomach told her that her crush was finally a vampire. She had to hold in her excitement and curiosity.

“It’s okay, Pacifica, I’m here,” Mabel promised. “I’m here.”

Pacifica’s sobs started up again.

“Don’t you worry, ‘Cifica,” Mabel chirped, running her hand through Pacifica’s hair, still soft though messy. “Dipper will know what to do.”

 

“I have no idea what to do,” Dipper stated, catching a chip in his mouth after Bill threw it.

“Dipper Pines,” Pacifica growled, and with it came the howling of a dozen wolves outside their doorstep.

“Look, I’m not a miracle worker,” Dipper huffed, a chip hitting his eye. He glared at Bill. “I only know how to deal with gnomes and the like, not vampires. Besides, I’m a bit distracted right- Bill! I swear to God!”

“We should ask Grunkle Ford,” Mabel exclaimed, ignoring her brother’s swatting at the triangular dream demon. 

The howling wolves stopped. Pacifica allowed Mabel to drag her away from the pair of boy and triangle nuisance. To Dipper’s eye, it didn’t seem like Pacifica minded too much. Then, Bill ran a cold finger down the back of his neck and the thought was lost.

 

“There’s no way to change you back,” Ford said, “But, there are ways to keep it under control. More iron in your diet, sunscreen or long sleeves, maybe an umbrella when it’s sunny.”

“I’m sorry, Pacifica,” Mabel sighed, the girls leaving Ford behind. “I guess you’re stuck.”

“That’s fine,” Pacifica sighed. “It’ll give me an excuse to wear more of your sweaters you made for me.”

“Really? Oh, and the gloves!”

“And the gloves.”

Mabel squealed, taking Pacifica’s hands in both of hers and bouncing up and down. Pacifica smiled, bouncing with her.

“I’ll make you even more!” Mabel promised. “I can add more glitter, so that you sparkle more, and I’ll make the colours really bright so that nobody can tell and I’ll add more glitter so that even Bill won’t be able to think of anything besides it.”

“Thanks, Mabel,” Pacifica laughed. “I think I’ll need one of those now.”

The sun was rising behind them. Mabel took Pacifica up to the attic, where only she stayed. Dipper had taken the room below, so that he could do whatever nerdy things he did. Mabel dug through her wardrobe, coming across a bright blue sweater that she immediately gave Pacifica. Pacifica shrugged out of her dress, Mabel’s face reddening, and tugged on the sweater. She looked gorgeous, as always, the blue accenting her eyes.

“Thanks, Mabel,” Pacifica murmured, tucking some hair behind her ear. “I hope we’ll still be friends.”

“I love you,” Mabel whispered.

“What?”

“I hope you get home safe,” Mabel chirped.

The two girls shared a final smile, before Pacifica left the attic. Her presence was replaced by Dipper, who came in to find his sister’s face buried in pillows. He patted her back.

“You’ve got it bad,” he stated.

“Shut up,” she huffed.


End file.
